Dally's Birthday Behind Bars
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: It's Dally's birthday (I'm doing all of the gang's birthdays) and nobody even remembered until Johnny brought it up. So Johnny and Pony go to the drive in with Dally. But what'll happen when Dally annoys another Soc (not Cherry) and gets arrested. What will he think of Officer Bob (Bill?)? I really don't know. Remember people I'm new so be nice in reviews! :P Complete!


**Here's Dally's POV of his 18****th**** birthday. I did Pony and Soda already so I'm doing Dally. I kind of ran out of ideas so it might not be as good as my other stories. Enjoy!**

On my birthday nobody bugs me, unless I want them to. Because I'm Dallas Winston and I always get what I want. I'm probably the toughest out of this group of babies I call the gang. The only person in the gang I wouldn't mess with would be Darry. Darry's this big, giant, guy and he's like the size of a bear. And who wants to get their head bitten off?

I lay in bed thinking about something to do today. It's my birthday so let's make it special, ya know? I decided to do something illegal because legal is just boring. Eh, I didn't have any specific plans so I decided to slash some tires, jump some people, maybe vandalize or something… Well, I knew the gang wouldn't help me so I decided to call Tim Shepard. He's kind of like me. He likes action and fights and all that fun stuff. I like that kind of stuff, unlike the gang.

Ponyboy's the youngest and likes sunsets, movies, book… I find that stuff boring. Unless it's a book or movie about how to break the law I'm not interested. Sometimes I'll go to a movie to push around a couple of girls or something, but not often. Darry's stern and boring and never does anything even a little illegal! Well, maybe nothing illegal except get in a fight sometimes. Can you believe that! Even, Sodapop will get in trouble. Like one time he and Two-Bit got thrown in the cooler for "disturbing the public" or something like that.

I tried calling Tim but he wouldn't freaking answer! So, I threw my phone out the window and it hit some old guy.

"Watch where you are throwing your phone, sonny!" the old guy screamed at me.

The old guy was annoying so I stuck my tongue at him and yelled back, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING YOU OL' GASBAG!" I felt good and I decided to beat it out of there before the fuzz showed up. That stupid old man probably called the fuzz anyways. And I wasn't even in my house. I broke into some lady's house because she was out of town or something. So I started walking to the Curtis house. I am always welcome and even if I'm not it's not like anybody will say no to me. I'm Dallas Winston and it's my birthday.

I trudged over the dirt road and a red Corvair following me. "Stupid…" I added a couple of curse words after stupid, "Stalkers."

The car pulled up beside me but I kept walking and kicking dirt. Like, four freaking Socs got out. Then were annoying me (which aint' hard cause' a lot of stuff annoys me) so I pulled out my switchblade and whirled around. "Back off." I grumbled but they kept coming. I wasn't aiming to spend the rest of my life in jail for murder so I put it back.

"But, Greaser," one Soc said in a whiney tone, "We want to kick your butt." I could tell they were either drunk, very stupid, or both. So I punched the stupid Soc and a fight started. Each of them left with some broken bones and a black eye. I wiped the blood off my cheek and smiled. Maybe next time they'd either bring a blade or not mess with me. I heard some sirens nearby and thought, _Oh, crap, the fuzz._ I was only a block away from the Curtis house so I kept running. Too, bad the cops know me and brought a lot of back up. They surrounded me and I decided to do something risky, but fun.

I started running toward the cop car and jumped on the hood. I ran over the car and jumped down and continued running toward the house. Luckily I ran into Pony and Johnny so I stopped and said quickly, "The fuzz is after me. Can I hide at your house?"

"Sure, Dal." Pony replied quickly and started running and Johnny followed. Johnny was slower than us because he's kind of underweight so I shoved him in front of us. Last thing I want is Johnnycakes in the cooler.

"Come on." I urged as I heard sirens following us. I heard some short explosions that sounded like gunfire. My arm was sore and I wasn't sure why. But I wasn't about to stop and check. I saw the house and turned sharply and we burst through the gate. We ran into the door so fast we almost knocked it off its hinges.

"Hi, Dally." Darry replied not even looking up. He knew it was me cause' Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda was already there and I was the one always hiding out in their house.

"Hey, Darry…." I mumbled at I looked out the blinds and watched the police cars passed.

"What'd ya do this time?" Steve asked looking at me suspiciously. I wondered if he remembered my birthday. I don't think he did but I couldn't be sure.

"I threw a freakin' lady's phone at a freakin' old guy!" I snapped because it wasn't his business.

"That's new." Johnny mumbled and he actually made eye contact with me. I knew he idolized me and I didn't mind it. I actually loved Johnny. Not, in that freaky way I meant like he's my brother. I think he doesn't know it though. If anything happened to him I'd go crazy.

"Yep." I looked in my jacket for a cigarette but couldn't find one, "Gotta cancer stick, Johnnycakes." Johnny tossed me the pack and I took one.

I tossed it back and he must not have been expecting that cause' it hit in the face. "God, Dal." Johnny said rubbing his forehead and picking the cigarettes up. "Keep it." I tucked the pack into my pocket and sighed.

"Why." I asked wondering why Johnny would give me cigarettes.

"It's your birthday present." Johnny said pushing his bangs to the side and revealing a new bruise.

"Did you old man do that?" I growled, I was sick and tired of seeing innocent little Johnnycake being pushed around by his old man. Johnny nodded then I sighed, "How'd you know about my birthday?"

"You told me." Was Johnny's simple reply, he was looking around and his big black eyes said, "I'm sorry."

"Ok, anyone wanna go to the Nightly Double and hunt some action?" I asked looking around, Pony's arm short up in the air.

"Anyone other than Pony?" I asked and hoped I wouldn't be stuck with that goody two shoes kid.

"Ok, Pony and I'll come." Johnny got up from his seat on the couch and Pony, Johnny, and I headed out the door before anyone could do anything.

"Why didn't ya want anyone know bout' your birthday?" Pony was looking at me and I wished I could tell him to back off.

"Cause' people annoy me on my birthday… a whole freakin' lot! And I hate that!" I snapped cause' frankly, I don't really like Pony. I don't think he likes me but he, along with everyone else, respects me. They better respect me! I'm Dallas freakin' Winston! Besides if you don't respect me I'll flatten you in a minute. Pony mumbled something but I didn't care. I looked at Johnny and he was kicking a rock. He looked up at me and smiled weakly. I smiled very slightly before Pony said, "Yeah, at least you don't get cheerleaders embarrassing you like Soda did."

I scowled and wondered why I wouldn't just hit him. Oh, yeah because Darry would kill me. So I simply replied, "Hmm." If I could I would slap him so hard he'd be in Mexico but he was Johnny's buddy. And part of the gang. And you never hurt a buddy or a gang member. Don't ask me why, because I really don't know why. I guess he was kind of my buddy and brother even if he was annoying sometimes. That just proves I would never make a good dad, brother, uncle or whatever other family related crap there are.

"What's playin' tonight?" Pony asked me ever so innocently. I looked at him and decided that he aint so bad…for a kid. I can't stand children, and the world would be a thousand times better without them. But I guess Pony isn't as stupid, and he's cool to talk to sometimes.

"Um… some kind of action movie with car chases and stuff." I replied as I flipped my white blond hair out of my eyes.

"That sounds tuff, I guess." Johnny looked at the ground and sighed deeply. I wondered what he was thinking about even though I bet it was his parents.

"Yeah, I have seen a ton of action movies." Then Pony gave some examples even though I could have cared less.

"Cool, Ponyboy." I yawned and kept on walking and soon we were there.

"So, Dal, are ya thinkin' bout' payin' or are ya plannin' to sneak in?" Johnny asked me, and when I gave him a look that said, "Are you seriously asking me that man" he had his answer.

"Ok, the sky's dark enough." I pointed to the sky and the sun was setting. Pony stood there for a second watching the sun in the East until Johnny shook him and said, "Come on, Pony." By time we snuck under the fence it was at least nine at night. It was cold, but luckily I wore my black leather jacket, Johnny had his jean jacket, and Ponyboy remembered his jacket for once.

We walked to the section of seats for people without cars and sat in the middle. There were two girls in front of us. One had straight honey brown hair and the other had curly blond hair. The redhead had long hair that was pulled back in some stupid looking hairstyle that I could've laughed at. The blond wore a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. I lit a cigarette and kicked the blonde's seat to see if she would notice. She did and she looked at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Please, don't kick my seat." The blond said politely before turning around to watch the movie. I kicked her chair again and took a drag on my cigarette.

"Johnnycake, Pony this girl told me not to kick her chair." I literally laughed and I heard the browned hair girl whisper something to the blond.

"I asked you not kick my chair." The blond repeated but I didn't care. I didn't let no broad push me around. Maybe, except that Cherry girl. She kind of scared me with how she will actually talk back to me.

"Oh, no! You asked me not to kick your chair!" I replied sarcastically and I took a good look at that girl before taking a seat next to her. I was going to try to annoy her as much as I can before a Coke is thrown in my face. Like that little redhead Cherry did. But this girl had very blue eyes, pale skin, and bleach blond hair.

"You shut your trap before I call the cops!" she threatened and I was going to offer to get her a Coke but if I did that Pony would get all buddy-buddy with her and that aint no fun.

"I've already been acquainted with the fuzz so I don't mind." I said smiling kind of evilly. She didn't look scared at all.

"Fine, then you won't mind if I called them?" She asked with a tone of voice that sounded evil yet sweet. I decided I liked this chick.

"Fine, whatever." I said motioning for her to go ahead, I didn't care if the fuzz picked me up again. Because it really doesn't bother me, I've gone to jail more times than I can count. The blond turned around and said sternly, "The cops will be here in a couple minutes, Dallas Winston." I was kind of shocked and I waited for the sassy broad to explain how she knew my name. I kind of knew already though. I'm Dallas Winston! Everybody knows about me….or should.

"The cops told me your name." the girl smiled a little at Pony while she was saying that. Pony's ears got a little red and I wondered how he will ever get married if he can't even talk to stupid girls.

"Hey, will you at least tell me your name?" I asked hoping I could at least know her name if she was going to flirt with my buddy.

"Oh, yeah I'm Debra." The girl didn't look a little scared of me, she actually looked cheerful as she smiled at me.

"And I'm Beverly." The little brown haired girl finally spoke and she seemed shy. That Beverly girl really did remind me of Johnnycakes.

"Hey, Beverly." Johnny was smiling shyly and was looking down at his feet like he always does when he's nervous.

"So what's your names?" Debra asked directing the question at Ponyboy and Johnny. Something in her eyes looked dangerous. Don't ask me how I know, I just know. I had that same look in my eyes when Cherry splashed that Coke in my face. I knew she was going to try something with one of my buddies so I got wise.

"Pony, Johnny why don't you go get us some popcorn or something? I'm starving." I was desperate to get them away so I could warn that Debra girl. Once I saw they were gone I leaned close to Debra's ear and hissed, "If you or your little Soc friends try anythin' on Pony or Johnny, I will flatten you so fast you won't even see what happened."

"Why do you think I'd try something?" Debra asked ever so innocently even though that evil little look was in her eyes.

"Cause' you got that look in your eyes. The dangerous look and it's just a warnin' but watch your back." I finished my warning and leaned back into my chair. Pony and Johnny came back and handed me some popcorn. I ruffled Johnny's hair and he smiled. I tried to put my feet on the back of the chair in front of me but I fell. Ponyboy and Johnny giggled a little and I threw my popcorn at them.

Debra spotted the fuzz coming, so she said, "Pony, can I tell you something." Pony nodded and Debra whispered something into Pony's ear. Pony made a couple faces and sat there still.

"Ew?" Pony looked confused so I dragged Debra to the side and left Pony there disgusted, and Johnny and Beverly watching the movie.

"What the heck did you tell him?" I demanded, I had a very firm grasp on her wrist and she looked a little scared. She motioned for me to come closer and she whispered what she told Pony in my ear. "What the heck! Why would you tell a fourteen year old kid that! He shouldn't know about that crap! Oh my God! You stupid girl!" I pushed Debra and stomped back over to my seat. Debra returned crying a little with the fuzz.

"There he is. There's the mean guy that pushed me." Debra pouted pointing at me.

"Ok, Ok, well I'm trying to watch a movie with my buddies. It's my birthday so can we please do this later, Bob?" I said trying to avoid the looks I was getting from Ponyboy and Johnnycake. I hate letting them down.

"My name's Bill." The cop I called Bob smacked his… smacking bar thing? I don't know what it is called though, and don't expect me to cause' I never will. Debra smiled evilly and the other cop finally said something.

"Dallas Winston. We meet again. And on your birthday? Come on boy!" I pushed my switchblade out of my pocket when the cops weren't looking and it fell to the floor. Pony snatched it up and tucked it in his jacket. I knew they were going to search me and I didn't want to lose another switch. I lifted my hands up in the air as a surrender and they hand cuffed me.

"Ok, back to the cooler." I sighed, "See ya in a couple of days." I knew how long I'd be there, because I know how long you're in the cooler for every crime. Everything from vandalizing to murder. I believe Tim's in the cooler or Curly…. I don't remember.

As a confused Johnny and Pony waved goodbye I smiled in triumph. At least my best friends were safe. Johnny keeping his trap shut round' the fuzz and Pony to goody-goody to do anything bad so nothing will happen to them. Since I was going to spend my birthday in jail I decided to talk to the fuzz.

When we got to the cop car we didn't go anywhere. "Um, aint we goin' anywhere man?" I asked and while I waited for a reply I realized the cops were thinking! Something they barely do about me.

"Eh, I don't know. What'd you do?" The guy Bob (Bill?) asked me as he munched on a doughnut.

"Um… pushed a girl." I replied and I knew it sounded lame but it was the truth. For some reason I actually felt like telling the truth. And I didn't want to stay at the movie. It was really boring. The cops started guffawing. I felt ashamed and angry so I shouted, "Shut you traps!"

"Ok, you'll stay in jail overnight." Bill (Bob?) decided as he started driving without sirens. It made me mad thinking about how one girl ruined my rep with the fuzz.

"Ok, whatever." I rolled my eyes and thought about how peaceful it would be without Two-Bit or Soda. Then I hoped Johnny would be able to stay at the Curtis's house since I'm not around to protect him. I fell asleep dreaming…. Wait that sounds too girly… Having a nightmare about Johnny being safe. I think dreaming is too girly so why not have a nightmare?

When we got there a police guy named Tim showed me my cell. For once I was I a section that held jailers who'd be there less than a couple of days. When I got to my cell I looked around for any roommates who'll need me to explain whose boss. I looked around and saw two guys sitting on the bunk. They looked familiar… "Soda? Two-Bit?" I looked around and the guy with the dark gold hair looked up followed by the guy with rusty colored hair.

Soda was the first one to run up to me and hug me. I sighed but hugged him back a little. "What are you doing here?" Two-Bit asked with a comical smile on his face.

"Um, I pushed a girl. So I'm staying overnight." I knew it sounded lame but I knew it was true and I told you I felt like telling the truth.

"Uh, cool? Sodapop and I got jailed overnight too. We were doing backflips down the street again… It's so fun!" Two-Bit was whining and I wanted to slap him bad.

"YOU WANNA PLAY CHARADES!?" Soda shouted like I was a deaf grandma.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled right in his ear.

"You don't have to yell…" Soda said looking a little sad.

"No I'm going to sleep." I replied pushing Two-Bit's name tag off the top bunk.

"Hey that's my bed!" Two-Bit shouted, before I silently threatened to punch him, and he quickly shut up.

"Ok, we'll entertain ourselves!" Soda declared looking around.

I wished them luck then fell asleep. I heard Soda shouting again and he had a deck of cards with him and he had the ace in his shoe again.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" Soda cried and I threw the pillow at him. Soda threw it back so I threw it back at him.

"Pillow fight!" It was Two-Bit's turn to declare something this time! I sighed and tried to sleep while Soda and Two-Bit shouted and hit each other and me with pillows.

"Shut up in there!" A guy from down the hall a little shouted.

"Shut your trap!" I snapped back and waited for a reply.

"Dally?" The person asked and I rolled my eyes when I realized it was Tim.

"Tim?" I asked even though I knew it was him.

"Yeah." I heard the response then I heard another response. "And Curly."

"Shut up Curly." Tim hissed from down the hall I got hit with another pillow and then I finally hit Two-Bit and Soda with it. They were my buddies but, GOD THEY WERE FREAKIN' ANNOYING!

"Who's your roommates?" Tim kept questioning me and it was annoying.

"Um, Soda and Two-Bit." I yelled at Tim from down the hall.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Another guy shouted after cussing us both out.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! YOU…." I went on and called him every foul name I could think of.

"So what'd ya get jailed for?" I was curious because knowing Tim he had probably murdered somebody.

"I jumped some kids, and stole their money." I heard Tim reply and then he was silent for a minute, "And Curly saw I was being taken away and slapped the cop."

"Oh, I pushed a girl I met at the movies and she fell into somebody's Coke and popcorn." I shouted since he was a couple cells down.

"Was she cute?" I heard Sodapop ask behind me, he was really good with the ladies so he probably knew her.

"Eh," I shrugged, "She had curly blond hair and blue eyes." I really thought she was very pretty but I didn't like her. Besides that Cherry Valance is way better looking.

"Aw… You stole a blond from me!" Two-Bit pouted as he sat on the cold concrete floor.

"I aint dating that little broad! I hate her! She was flirting a little with Pony anyways!" I was shouting and I also added a couple cuss words after. It's just Pony and Johnny will read this later and I'm sure Darry doesn't want Pony to know cuss words. Soda stood there with his mouth wide open and Two-Bit was grinning crazily.

"What'd Pony do?" Soda asked after he overcame his shock.

I shook my head, "Eh, he basically just ignored her… but she told him something…."

"What'd she tell him?" Two-Bit had a random smile on his face. I assumed Tim went to bed because I didn't hear him and Curly anymore.

"Um, he said…." I replied before whispering to them what Debra had told Ponyboy earlier.

"What kind of person tells a kid that!?" Soda demanded and me and Two-Bit shrugged in reply.

"Ok, Dallas, Sodapop, and Keith?" A cop asked standing in front of the cell door. Me and Two-Bit scowled at the use of our real names, while Soda stood proudly. I looked up and saw Cherry standing by the cop. "You have been bailed out." The cop opened the door and let us out. "You boys be good…. Er, at least try, Ok?"

I walked out and I looked at the clock. It was only 11:00 P.M so I have only been there for an hour. "Hey, Cherry!" Soda charged toward Cherry and gave her a big hug. A bigger hug than I got, but then again better she gets crushed than me.

"Hey, Soda! Hey Two-Bit! Dally…." She cried happily squealing a little. It sounded girly and annoying but I was happy to see her.

"Why'd you bail us out?" I grumbled and Cherry smiled in pleasure.

"Oh, because a little friend of mine told me it was your birthday." Cherry beamed and I scowled.

"Debra!?" I literally yelled and Cherry looked shocked for some reason.

"No, Beverly. I would never hang out with that trash!" Cherry barked, and I nodded in approval. Cherry wasn't smiling so I knew she was serious.

"So, can you give us a ride home? Or…" Two-Bit asked in an awkward way. He didn't want to be rude but he wanted to get home.

But this didn't bother Cherry one bit. She simply started to smile again and replied calmly, "Sure, y'all come on. I got my car parked out front.

"YAY!" Soda and Two-Bit cheered and followed Cherry out to her car. It was a decently tuff car. A bright red Sting Ray. Not bad, but I've ridden in better cars.

"Ok, Two-Bit where do you want me to drop you off?" Cherry politely asked as she waited him to respond.

"My house is just up here." Two-Bit pointed to the little house where his mom, his kid sister, and he live.

"Ok." Cherry stopped the car and Two-Bit thanked her and ran into his house.

"Dallas where do you wanna go."

I started to reply when Soda cut in, "Just take us to my house. I'm sure he can stay the night."  
Cherry smiled and then her red hair started blowing around and she said, "I like y'all."  
"Why?" Soda asked as he watched the passing scenery.

"Because the Socs could never depend on one another like y'all can. Greaser gangs can depend on each other like we never could. That's one thing Socs will never have that Greasers have." Cherry explained.

"That's true!" Sodapop exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. I was feeling kinda tired, ya know? So I closed my eyes for a minute and the car stopped suddenly.

"Ok, guys we're here." Cherry opened the door on her side of the car and got out. Soda and me also got out and walked over to Cherry.

"Thanks Cherry." Soda said before elbowing me in the ribs. If he was trying to get me to do something I didn't catch what he meant.

"No prob." Cherry called and I started to walk towards the house. "Wait up, Dallas!" I started to turn around and somehow Cherry was already standing next to me.

"What do ya want? I am kind of busy!" I said gruffly hoping she would leave me alone so I could go inside. My hopes we're instantly ruined.

"Ok, good night. Happy birthday." Cherry kissed my cheek and ran towards her tuff red car.

"What, was that for?" I called out and she froze before getting into her car.

"I don't believe in violence and I could never punch anyone." She smiled revealing her white teeth.

"…" I was at a loss for words so I just walked around into the Curtis's house.

"Dal, Soda said you need a place to spend the night?" Darry stood up from his place on the armchair and walked over to me.

"Yeah." I said not letting girl trouble make me less tough.

"You can stay in the spare bedroom." Darry replied as I slouched and walked to the kitchen. The lights were off and I turned them on hoping it wasn't a surprise party. Cause' I hate parties that weren't at bars. At I suspected everyone was standing around the table with bright smiles on their faces.

Johnny mumbled, "Happy birthday, Dal." I was kind of happy Johnny was there.

"Come, here kid." Johnny looked a little nervous but walked over to me. I put my arm around his shoulders, squeezed him, and messed up his hair fiercely.

"Here," Steve tossed me a big box covered in leather. I sincerely wondered how they would manage to get leather around the box. When I looked closer I saw it was a leather jacket. I carefully took the jacket off and laid it on the table. I opened the box and there was $50, like twenty packs of cigarettes, and a tuff looking switchblade.

"Thanks, you guys. This is really cool." My face was emotionless, but inside I was extremely happy. Johnny knew it too because he was smiling at me. Either that or he was happy I kind of hugged him.

"YAAAAAYYYYY!" I heard Two-Bit shout then they started cutting a cake. They knew I wouldn't blow candles out so they didn't light any. I didn't want cake so I headed to the room I was staying in and fell on the bed.

Well, I guess it wasn't a horrible birthday and it was kind of fun. But, Debra better watch out cause' next time I see her I'm gonna…. Never mind, I'll just walk way. Well' maybe next year won't be so crazy. But, the gang is kind of… crazy. So I'll expect it. That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.


End file.
